greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dell Parker
William "Dell" Parker is a character on the Grey's Anatomy spin-off, Private Practice. He is played by actor Chris Lowell. Dell is the receptionist at the Oceanside Wellness Center. Not only is he the receptionist, he is also a qualified nurse and is training to become a mid-wife and helps out the doctors with various tasks. Childhood and growing up During his childhood, Dell was abused by his parents. Dell became addicted to heroin and he introduced his girlfriend Heather to his drug dealing friends. When he was 17, Heather became pregnant with their child, Betsy (now six years old). Dell managed to stop using, but it wasn't for a few more years until Heather managed to stop. Personal life Dell is currently enrolled as a student in the South Bay School of Holistic Midwifery and Family Nursing. He earns credit towards his degree in midwifery by assisting staff doctors with obstetrical exams and childbirths. Dell's hobbies include surfing during his lunch break. When Heather gets a promotion at work, she talks to Dell, informing him the promotion is in St. Louis. Dell does not want this to happen, and they fight about it. Later on, when Dell goes to talk to her, he finds her apartment empty, and Betsy gone. In Season 3 Dell had married Heather, and most of the group at the Practice did not approve of this. He later yelled at Violet and Naomi due to them not approving of his marriage. This angered him and led him to say things that they had done. One night when Dell was heading out for work, his home exploded. Betsy was injured, and Heather received 3rd degree burns on her body. Later the explosion was revealed to have been caused by Crystal Meth being cooked on the stove by Heather. Dell was furious and told Heather to go die and suffer a miserable death due to putting their daughter in danger. After this Dell had refused to let Betsy see her mother. Later in the hospital that night, Heather died due to her injuries, not getting the chance to say good-bye to Dell or Betsy. In the Season 3 Finale, Dell announced he was accepted into the UCLA Medical School. Dell died of a brain hemorrhage and subdural hematomas sustained from a collision with an intoxicated driver while driving Maya to the hospital to deliver her baby. His bleeding was overlooked causing the damage to spread before being detected. This marks the first character death in the series. Romantic life Dell also has a crush on his boss, Naomi Bennett. He often shows it by getting her coffee, bringing her home-baked chocolate cake and generally complimenting and adoring her. Naomi doesn't take his crush seriously, calling him a "kid" although when she needs to feel better, at one o' clock she and Violet go to the lobby to see Dell walk down to the beach for surfing in only his swimming trunks and also an hour later, when he's wet. In the season 1 finale, Dell decides to fight for Naomi and when putting her jacket on her he kisses her and leaves. In season 3, when Dell had married Heather, most of the group at the Practice did not approve of this. He later yelled at Violet and Naomi due to them not approving of his marriage, which angered him to say things they had done, such as Violet being so cold to Pete and their son Lucas, and Naomi leaving the practice for the other practice downstairs. Career Dell greets people with a happy smile when they arrive at the Oceanside Wellness Group. Much more than just their receptionist, Dell performs many of the day-to-day operations that keep the center up and running. Dell received his nursing degree. Dell is also a trainee mid-wife, frequently shadowing Naomi Bennett and Addison Forbes Montgomery during births at the center. Dell also briefly worked at St. Ambrose Hospital as a nurse after he left Oceanside Wellness, being unable to handle the pressures of covering for Naomi and financial problems of the practice any more. Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Nurses Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters